Love In The Eternal City
by Nawtee-Angel
Summary: John Cena feels lonely in the eternal city and in life. That is, until he meets Dakota Bianchini, her daughter Isabella and Dakota's whirlwind of a life! Chapter 8 Is Up! R
1. Room To Himself

Author's Note: I haven't written a fic in the longest time ever! This doesn't fit in with the WWE storylines as much as some fics. It's pretty much in its own little world. I do not own any of the WWE or its wrestlers but, Jeremiah Valance, Dakota and the rest of the Bianchini family are fictional characters coming from my mind. Enjoy!  
  
The night had fallen in Rome, Italy as the Bianchini household was filled with the sounds of loud chatter, Italian classics and what was a regular day in the household. The man of the house, Sergio was playing cards with his two sons, sixteen year old Ryan and thirteen year old Dan. The oldest child of the Bianchini household, Dakota was twenty-one and visiting her family.   
  
Dakota lived on her own, raising her five year old daughter Isabella. She had thought she had found the one she loved when she met Jeremiah Valance. The two of then had been fifteen when they first started going out. She thought it was love. When Dakota was sixteen, she had become pregnant with Isabella and Jeremiah had left her for another girl. Kicked out of school and almost kicked out of her own family, Dakota was at first in a tragic state. After her family had forgiven her and a year or two, she finally became the strong woman she is today.  
  
Back at the Bianchini house, Ryan and Dan got into a heated arguement about Ryan cheating. Dakota helped her mother, Maria wash the dishes from dinner as her daughter, Isabella sat on Sergio's lap, helping him play.  
  
About fifteen miles away, there was a hotel chock full of WWE superstars. Stephanie McMahon had scheduled a tour of Italy for her superstars, hitting about five or six venues in a week's time. She was trying to get her superstars under control but it was hard, because Jamie Noble and Nidia wouldn't stop making out, causing people who walked by to be disgusted by their public displays. Also, the F.B.I were making a lot of noise because they were in Italy. After five minutes of superstars babbling on and on, Stephanie stood up from her chair, climbed on top of it and shouted at the top of her lungs, "QUIET!"  
  
The room fell so silent that people would be able to hear a pin drop. All eyes were on the now fuming General Manager. Stephanie's face turned a bit red as she continued to speak. "Good. Now, let's get down to business. I've put you all in groups to share rooms." The superstars groaned but were soon silent as Stephanie McMahon shot them one of her classic evil glares. She then cleared her throat and looked down at the list she held in her hand. "In room 57, it'll be Jamie Noble, Nidia, Billy Gunn and Torrie Wilson. Next to them in room 58, is the Basham Brothers and Shanequa." With that said, the two groups had a stare down, both being furious that they were close to each other. After five more minutes, Stephanie announced the last name. "And finally, in room 143...Wow, John Cena! I guess you've got your own room." Everybody else groaned again but John cheered.  
  
"Yeah! In your faces! Lata dawgs!" He said, happily as he took the key from Stephanie and ran over to the elevator. When Cena reached his room, he opened the door, shut the door and threw his bag and his own self onto the bed. He looked up at the elaborate tiled ceiling. John was happy that he was alone because he thought he deserved it. On television, he was one of the most hated superstars. But, in real life...he just wanted a friend. He wanted someone he could talk to, someone who he could listen to. He didn't show it but, inside...John Cena was lonely. 


	2. Trevi Fountain

Author's Note: I haven't written a fic in the longest time ever! This doesn't fit in with the WWE storylines as much as some fics. It's pretty much in its own little world. I do not own any of the WWE or its wrestlers but, Jeremiah Valance, Dakota and the rest of the Bianchini family are fictional characters coming from my mind. Enjoy!  
  
"Isabella...Wake up sweetie." Dakota Bianchini said as she shook her daughter a bit. Isabella's eyes opened, showing her beautiful brown irises. Dakota smiled, looking down at her daughter.  
  
"Mommy...Can I sleep more?" Isabella asked, pouting a bit. Dakota shook her head, her long dark brown hair flowing from side to side as she did it.  
  
"I'm sorry, Isabella. And I said we were going to the Trevi Fountain today. Remember? We'll throw coins in, make wishes and then go for some gelato. Do you still want to sleep more?" Isabella shook her head and smiled. Dakota smiled back as she watched her daughter leap out of her bed and headed to the bathroom to get ready. Dakota followed, thinking in her head that her life was complete. She had everything. Except for one thing. But, today she was going to wish for it.  
  
Later that afternoon, John Cena was looking out at the Trevi Fountain, thinking about making a wish. He didn't have a show that day because the card hadn't scheduled him for anything. So, he was exploring the eternal city. John, dressed in a pair of dark blue baggy jean shorts and a white wifebeater walked over to the fountain, his hand in his pocket. He fished around for a coin as on the other side, Dakota had just put Isabella down. Dakota was wearing a light blue jean skirt that stopped at about three inches above her knee and a light pink tank top. Isabella was in a yellow sundress. She handed her daughter a coin and grabbed one for herself. At about the same time, John Cena had found a small silver coin and turned his back to the fountain. Isabella and Dakota turned around. Isabella tossed her coin into the fountain, closing her eyes and making a wish. Dakota first watched her daughter, who seemed so happy, wishing for whatever she wanted. Dakota then tossed her coin in, the same time that John Cena had tossed his in. They both landed in the water at the same time, with the same wish: To Find Someone To Share Their Lives With.  
  
After wishing, Dakota opened her eyes and found little Isabella looking at her, her eyes wide. "What did you wish for, Mommy?" She asked, ever so innocently. Dakota grinned. "Now, if I told you then it wouldn't come true, would it?" Isabella laughed and took her mother's hand. The two of them walked and talked. That all came to a halt when Dakota had bumped into someone, almost injuring Isabella. Dakota looked up, her eyes meeting with a man by the name of John Cena.  
  
"I'm so sorry. Is the little girl hurt?" He asked. Dakota looked down at Isabella, who gave her a thumbs up.  
  
"She's fine. Isabella, you're not hurt right?" Dakota asked.  
  
"I'm alright. Mommy, can we go get gelato now?" She asked, a bit impatient.  
  
"Okay. We've got to go now. It was nice meeting you...uhh...what's your name?"   
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. My name is John Cena." He extended his hand, looking at her. She took it, her soft hand in touch with his. He felt warm inside as she smiled.  
  
"I'm Dakota Bianchini. Well, I guess I'll see you around. Ciao!" Dakota told him, as her and Isabella rushed off to the gelato shop. He watched as she walked off, holding Isabella's hand. John Cena had seemed to be mesmerized by her beauty, as the people milled around him, covering his view of Dakota.  
  
Inside the gelato shop, Isabella was choosing a flavour when the door opened and the wind chimes rang. Dakota directed her attention to the door, seeing a tanned, tall and tragic man walk in. It was Jeremiah Valance, Isabella's father. It was a good thing that Isabella didn't know who her father was or she would've ran towards him. He walked in, dressed in a form-fitting black shirt and a pair of blue jeans. His green eyes scanned around the room as Dakota quickly turned around. It was too late. Jeremiah had noticed the dark brown hair. He approached her as the two got their ice cream. "Dakota Bianchini?" He asked. Isabella looked at him. Dakota looked at him and then at Isabella.   
  
"Isabella, honey...can you go sit over there? Take Mommy's purse too." Dakota told her, handing over her purse. Isabella nodded and went over to an empty table. "Jeremiah."  
  
"Isabella's beautiful." He said. Dakota crossed her arms infront of her chest, placing her weight on her back foot.  
  
"She's yours." She said in a stern tone. Jeremiah nodded.  
  
"I know. Does she know?" Dakota shook her head.  
  
"Why would I tell her? She doesn't deserve to hear such crap! By the way, how's...what's her name...Arianna?" She asked.  
  
"Arianna? We broke up a year after that. I'm single now. How about you?"   
  
"So am I. Do you have any other kids that don't know who their father is?"   
  
Jeremiah's green eyes fell to the ground. "That was cold." He said to her.  
  
"Colder than the gelato here? Because you deserve it, Jeremiah. I thought you loved me. But, I guess it was all a lie. And after I got pregnant, you left me. You threw me out of your life. I got thrown out of school and I almost got thrown out of my family! How do you think that feels? Oh, you have no idea!" She shouted, causing the whole shop to stop and stare. Jeremiah looked around, his face as red as a tomato. "YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW IT FEELS, JEREMIAH! I carried Isabella around for nine months. I had no husband to help me. I was alone. I got shunned from everything. I love my daughter with all my heart. I know every little thing about her. The only thing that you know about her is that her name is Isabella." With that said, Isabella got up from her chair.   
  
"Daddy?" She asked, her voice quivering. Jeremiah was silent. Dakota turned to her daughter, her eyes watering.  
  
"Yes! Isabella, that is your Daddy. Your Daddy who knows nothing about you." She turned back to Jeremiah. "You hurt me, Jeremiah Valance. When you left me, you were the big guy on campus. I was the big boutana (slut) on campus! I'm going to leave now before I kill you!" She then turned, tears leaving her eyes as she took Isabella by the hand and walked out of the gelato shop. 


	3. Comfort In A Stranger

Author's Note: I haven't written a fic in the longest time ever! This doesn't fit in with the WWE storylines as much as some fics. It's pretty much in its own little world. I do not own any of the WWE or its wrestlers but, Jeremiah Valance, Dakota and the rest of the Bianchini family are fictional characters coming from my mind. Enjoy!  
  
Walking along the streets of the eternal city, John Cena caught attention to two people he had met earlier. Young Isabella and beautiful Dakota. This time, Dakota seemed furious and also in tears. He quickly caught up with them as they walked out of the doors of the gelato shop. "Dakota! Isabella!" He shouted as Isabella stopped and turned around. John quickly ran up to the two of them. "What happened?" He asked.  
  
"We just saw my Daddy." Isabella told him. At first, he was confused. His face scrunched up.   
  
"Why is she crying?"  
  
"John, my Daddy never raised me. Mommy did all the work." The young child said to him as Dakota covered her face and continued to cry. Then John Cena had finally understood what Isabella was talking about. He looked down at Isabella and patted her on the head. He then looked at Dakota, and turned her around. He placed his hand on her shoulder.   
  
"Dakota, it's me, John Cena. Please, stop crying. You have a wonderful daughter. Please, don't cry. Do you want to talk about this?" She shook her head but, stopped crying. She turned around, her eyes all red. John took her into his arms, hugging her. He rubbed her on the back. "It's ok. Let me take you and Isabella to lunch. How about it?" Dakota pulled away.  
  
"Isabella is heading to my parent's house right now." She said to him.  
  
"Alright, then how about you and I have lunch?"  
  
Dakota's mind was racing. She seemed to like John but, she wasn't sure if she could trust him. After seeing Jeremiah that day, she didn't know if she could stand another man besides her family. "I don't know..."  
  
"Go, Mommy! Grandma and me are making pizza and tiramisu today. Go have lunch with John. I have a lot to do. And Uncle Ryan promised me that he'd play with me." Isabella interrupted. John smirked.  
  
"Are you sure?" Dakota asked, a bit worried.  
  
Isabella rolled her eyes. "Yes!" Dakota laughed.  
  
"Ok, sweetie. If John doesn't mind, we can walk you to Grandma's and then we'll go have lunch."  
  
"Sounds fine with me." He walked along the mile or so to Dakota's mother's house. The two of them watched as Isabella ran into the house, waving bye as she went. Dakota waved back and the two of them headed back. At first, it was silent until some cheering and screaming was heard. John turned around, along with Dakota. The two of them saw a mob on people screaming "JOHN CENA!" as they ran over. The first to reach them was a teenaged girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. "John Cena! Can I have your autograph?"  
  
"Fo sho!" He said, as Dakota's eyes went wide. He took the girl's pen and signed her paper for her. After he signed something for everybody, they began to file away, thanking him. "No prob, dawgs!" Dakota starred at him, her brown eyes wide.   
  
"Dawgs?" She asked him, her Italian accent making it sound weirder then when John said it himself. He laughed.  
  
"It's my gimmick. I really don't talk like that." He said to her.  
  
"Gimmick? For what?" She asked, confused as they walked along.  
  
"I'm a wrestler. My gimmick is a thug. Me and the WWE, which stands for World Wrestling Entertainment are here for a week long tour. I just wasn't booked for the card today. If you'd like, I could get you a couple of tickets for you and your family. You can see the show we have at the Collesium tomorrow."  
  
"Really? My brothers are fans of wrestling. I'm sure they'd like it." She replied. John turned his head to her.  
  
"What about you? What do you think of wrestling?" He questioned. She looked at him, feeling a bit uneasy.  
  
"Well..." She started off, "I'm not going to say that I hate it. Because I don't. I just don't find so much interest in watching people beat each other up. No offence." Dakota apologized, feeling that she had insulted John. Cena looked down at the 5'5" Italian beauty and smiled.  
  
"None taken. I understand. I'm not mad or anything. We can just agree to disagree."  
  
"Yeah, that's it." The two of them walked on, talking and getting to know each other.   
  
The more John listened to Dakota tell him about how she loved to dance and sing, the more he fell in love with her. He enjoyed how she glowed in the sun and her smile was as beautiful as an evening sunset. Inside Dakota, she felt a warm comfort when she was around John. She felt that she was protected and she had known him forever, even though she had only met him that day. The two of them finally headed into Benito's when...  
  
What will happen next?!?!?!?!?! Please review!! Ch. 4 will come in a few days! 


	4. Kidnapping

Author's Note: I haven't written a fic in the longest time ever! This doesn't fit in with the WWE storylines as much as some fics. It's pretty much in its own little world. I do not own any of the WWE or its wrestlers but, Jeremiah Valance, Dakota and the rest of the Bianchini family are fictional characters coming from my mind. Enjoy!  
  
...Who else would be sitting at the table by the door than Jeremiah Valance himself? This time, Jeremiah wasn't alone. He was with a blonde woman with a layered cut and blue eyes. Dakota's eyes scanned around and caught Jeremiah with his date. Jeremiah saw Dakota with another person. He thought to himself, "Well, she got over that quickly!" as his date was talking about what she did for a living.   
  
After being seated, Dakota kept her eye on Jeremiah and John Cena was quick to notice. "Who are you looking at?" He asked, gazing in her direction.  
  
  
  
"Jeremiah Valance...Isabella's father." She said, quietly but still with a sharp tone in her voice. John nodded and looked at Dakota, who had finally looked away from Jeremiah but, she still looked disgusted. As John and Dakota talked and looked over the menu, one of the restaraunt's waiters approached their table with a note in hand. He cleared his throat.   
  
  
  
"Excuse me, Miss...are you Dakota Bianchini?" The waiter asked. She nodded. "Well, I've got a note for you from a Mr. Jeremiah Valance." The waiter placed the piece of paper infront of her and left.   
  
"What does it say?" John asked, peering at the paper as Dakota's eyes scanned it. She now felt fiery inside. Dakota Bianchini read the note aloud to John Cena.  
  
"Dakota, you said that you had nobody? What about that stupid bastard sitting right infront of you? You're a lieing bitch, Dakota. You know that? Vaffunculo! (Fuck you) I used to feel bad but, now...I'm glad I left you. I am SO glad I left you! Ciao! Jeremiah Valance." She read, her face getting redder by each word. John's temper began to rise also.   
  
"I'm going to kick his ass." He said with anger as he was about to stand up from his seat. Dakota reached over and grabbed John's arm.  
  
"No, don't! I'm going to be the better person in this one." She replied, looking over at Jeremiah and his date, who were both laughing hysterically. John nodded and sat back down.   
  
"I understand. But, why does he treat you like this? You don't deserve to be treated like this." He told her, watching as she crumbled the note up and set it aside.  
  
"Let's not talk about it, ok John? Let's have a nice lunch." She told him, secretly burning inside.  
  
After a nice lunch, John and Dakota headed out to explore Rome. Dakota showed him around to a couple of other monuements. Before they even knew it, day turned into night. The glittering stars filled the beautiful sky, and the moon shone brightly. John Cena and Dakota Bianchini were sitting together on a bench in a local park. The two of them looked up at the stars, silent. Suddenly, John asked, "What's the deal with you and Jeremiah?" At first, Dakota was silent. Then, the whole story spilled out.  
  
"Jeremiah was my high school boyfriend. I thought he loved me as much as I loved him. But, of course...I was wrong. We were fifteen when we started going out. Everything was pretty smooth. He was such a charmer. And I was such a fool for falling for him. We went out for a year or so until he got me into bed. I got pregnant and he denied it. He dumped me for this girl named Adrianna. I was the huge slut at school, and he was the big man on campus. My family practically shunned me out. It's such a disgrace for a girl to get pregnant before marriage in my family. I was the first to ever break that rule. After a long and painful while, they forgave me. They helped me raise Isabella. But, I was on my own for a lot of the time. I haven't had anyone after Jeremiah. I guess I'm afraid of getting hurt." John listened intentively, as Dakota sighed. "Why am I telling you this? I'm sorry if I'm boring you to death. You probably don't want to hear about my troubled past."  
  
"No, tell me all about it. I want to get to know you." He said to her, placing an arm around her. She placed her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Really? Nobody had ever wanted to get to know a crazy person like me." She joked as the two of them laughed.  
  
"You think you're crazy? You should meet some of the people I work with! I've got one guy that goes by the name of Spanky and on the other hand, I've also got two guys that beat up people for money. And they're obsessed with beer too." John explained, as Dakota giggled.  
  
"Ok, you win." John smiled and took in Dakota's wonderful vanilla-scented perfume. It made him feel good inside, having her in his arms. The two talked the night away, walking back to Dakota's parents' house to pick up Isabella. It was now around nine-thirty in the night. As they walked back to Dakota's own place after picking up Isabella, they heard a couple of weird noises. Ignoring them, John dropped Dakota and Isabella off at their place. He left Dakota with the hotel's phone number and made his way back to his hotel.   
  
Later that night, at around midnight there was a large crash heard in Dakota's house. Crying accompanied the crash. Dakota woke up, confused. She then rushed out of her room and ran over to Isabella's room. Turning on the light, she found the bed empty. Isabella's lamp had been thrown to the floor and smashed into bits and pieces. Dakota screamed as she rushed over to the phone in her bedroom and pulled John's number out of her purse. Tears filled her brown eyes. After talking with the hotel staff, the phone in John's room rang. He picked it up after the fourth ring because he had been sleeping. "Hello?" He asked in a tired and groggy voice. Dakota began to sob.  
  
"John! Isabella's been kidnapped!" She cried out. John Cena almost fell out of his bed. 


	5. A Little Piece Of Heaven

Author's Note: I haven't written a fic in the longest time ever! This doesn't fit in with the WWE storylines as much as some fics. It's pretty much in its own little world. I do not own any of the WWE or its wrestlers but, Jeremiah Valance, Dakota and the rest of the Bianchini family are fictional characters coming from my mind. Enjoy!  
  
"What? Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes! I heard a large crash coming from her room and crying. I guess the person escaped from the window or they could've rushed downstairs and got out the front door. I don't know, John! I'm so scared. What if they kill her?!"  
  
"Dakota! Calm down. I'm coming right over. I'll see you in a couple of minutes." He said to her. The two of them hung up and John threw on a pair of sweatpants over his boxers and a white wifebeater. Slipping on his runners and grabbing his keys, John Cena ran out of his hotel room. While he was escaping the lobby, he almost crashed into a woman coming in late from visiting someone.  
  
"Sorry!" He shouted behind him, as he ran outside. The woman was in shock.  
  
"Imbicile!" She yelled, before heading up the stairs. John drove as fast as he could over to Dakota's house. When he was pulling up into the driveway, Dakota was already running out, dressed in her pajamas. Tears were streaming down her face as John parked his car. She ran into his open arms as the two stood in the driveway. All Dakota Bianchini could do was cry. John brought her back into the house, closing the door behind him. The two headed into the kitchen, where Dakota wiped her eyes. They were still red from her constant crying. John Cena held onto her tight.  
  
"Dakota...It'll be alright. We'll find Isabella." He said her, trying to console her.  
  
"What if we don't, John? What if they kill her? Isabella is the most important thing in my life. Without her, I have nothing." The tears began to fill her eyes again, the thought of her daughter dead.  
  
"You have me." John Cena said to her, looking her dead in the eyes. The two locked eyes for a moment, taking it in. Caught up in the moment, and in their feelings for each other, John and Dakota leaned in, pressing their lips together in a small kiss. After a couple seconds, they pulled away, still looking at each other. The two of them had their arms around each other. They were leaning in for another kiss when the phone rang. Dakota jumped as John let go of her. She rushed over to the phone and picked it up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Dakota Bianchini?" A mysterious voice said. Dakota looked frightened as John walked over to her, placing his arms around her waist.  
  
"Yes. That's me." She answered, her lips trembling.  
  
"Ahh...Dakota, Dakota, Dakota. May I speak to Isabella?"  
  
"Isabella isn't here right now."  
  
"Oh, right! She got kidnapped." The voice said, laughing. Dakota's face turned as white as a ghost.  
  
"How do you know? Who is this?" Dakota questioned, frantically as John tried to keep her calm.  
  
"That's for me to know. And you to find out. You may never get your child back, Bianchini. Ciao!" The mystery caller said, and then hung up. Dakota slammed the phone back down onto its reciever.  
  
"Who did it sound like?" John asked, massaging Dakota's shoulders. She turned around to look at him.  
  
"I thought it'd be Jeremiah but, it wasn't him. The voice sounded like a woman. Not a fake woman's voice or anything. But a real woman. So, I guess...I don't know who it is!"  
  
"Get the phone company to trace the call. They can do that here, can't they?" He asked.  
  
"I don't know. I'll try it." She said, picking up the phone to dial the number of her phone company. After a couple of minutes of conversing with them in Italian, she hung up.  
  
"They can do it. So, we'll have to wait a couple of minutes. Are you thirsty or something? You came here in that?!" She asked, looking at him in his beater and sweats. "Do you want a blanket or something?" She added, trying to keep calm about the situation. John Cena shook his head.  
  
"I'm fine, Dakota. It's ok. You don't have to do anything for me. I'm here for you. I want nothing in return." He told her, as she smiled.  
  
"Thank you for coming over, John. I don't know what I'd do without you. You're fantastico." She said, placing her arms around his neck. Dakota pulled him in for a kiss when the phone rang. She let go of him and picked up the phone. After another couple of minutes of talking, she ended the conversation with, "Grazie per provare. Ciao.(Thank you for trying. Bye.)" and hung up. Dakota then turned to John. "The call was from a payphone so, it didn't help. This person is smart!"   
  
"It's ok. We'll find whoever it is." He said to her, as the two went over to the kitchen table and sat beside each other. Dakota buried her head in her arms on the table, with her mind racing. Where could Isabella be? Who could've taken her? There were a lot of questions running through her mind. She didn't know what to do. There John was, comforting her. She didn't know how to repay him. Another question that ran through her mind was, How do I feel about him?  
  
John Cena looked at Dakota, who had placed her head on the table and was silent. He ran his fingers through her long, dark brown hair. His mind was going crazy, being so close to her but, never ever telling her how he felt. The kiss they shared earlier was like a dream. To any other person, it would be nothing. But, to John Cena...the master of thugonomics...it was a little piece of heaven. 


	6. Maria Breaks Down & Edge Cuts In

Author's Note: I haven't written a fic in the longest time ever! This doesn't fit in with the WWE storylines as much as some fics. It's pretty much in its own little world. I do not own any of the WWE or its wrestlers but, Jeremiah Valance, Dakota and the rest of the Bianchini family are fictional characters coming from my mind. Enjoy!  
  
Dakota and John had been worrying about Isabella all night. John spent the night comforting Dakota and hadn't gotten much sleep. It was around eight in the morning and John had his arm around Dakota, as she slept. The two of them had fallen asleep at around five, worrying. John Cena's cell phone rang. The sound woke both of them up and he pulled the phone out of his pocket. "Hello?" He said, his voice groggy.  
  
"CENA! Where the hell are you? I checked your hotel room and you're not there! You're booked for today's card, you know that! GET YOUR ASS BACK TO THE HOTEL!" Stephanie McMahon's booming voice screamed.   
  
"Fuck! I forgot about that! I'll be there in fifteen, Steph. Sorry!" He said, hanging up.  
  
"Who's voice was that? It almost broke my ears." John laughed and answered,  
  
"That's Stephanie McMahon. She's sort of my boss. The General Manager of the brand I'm on. I've got a show. Do you still want those tickets I told you about yesterday?" Dakota shook her head.  
  
"Thanks but, I think I'll stay home and wait for any calls or something. You go and do your thing. Get some sleep too." She told him.  
  
"You too. I'll let myself out. Bye Dakota." He said to her, kissing her on the forehead.  
  
"Bye John." Dakota said, laying down on the couch. She smiled as John left the living room and left the house.  
  
Later that day, Dakota was still thinking about Isabella when the phone rang. She picked it up. "Hello?"  
  
"If you want your child back, meet me at 9754 Trevi Rd. tomorrow at ten. Come alone. Or you shall die too, along with your daughter." It was the same voice from the night before.  
  
"Who are you?!" Dakota questioned but all she got was the tone because the kidnapper had hung up. Dakota slammed the phone down, her eyes filling up with tears again. She leaned her back against the off-white wall of her kitchen and cried. Dakota Bianchini fell to the floor, wrecked because she had nobody there at the moment and her daughter had been kidnapped. Her fists began hitting the ground, pounding them in rage. She wanted Isabella back. At first, she had thought it was all Jeremiah's doing but now that she knew it was a woman's voice, she was confused. Ideas began running through her mind of who it could be. Could it be Adriana? The girl that Jeremiah went out with after he had dumped Dakota? Or could it be somebody else? Somebody else from the past that had come back to haunt her? She was so mixed up inside. There was nobody to lean on. During the time that John Cena had stayed with her, they had contacted her family but, they all had things to get too. She looked over at the clock on the wall. It was about three o'clock and she knew that John was just beginning his show. She sighed. Dakota rose from the floor, wiping away her tears. But, still...they flowed. The tears ran down like a mouse running from a cat. It didn't feel the same when she wiped away her own tears. When John had wiped them away and held her, the tears stopped. Dakota felt so much comfort in being with him.   
  
Suddenly, there was a knock on her door. She walked over and opened it. Standing there was her mother Maria and her youngest brother Dan. Maria was in tears, as Dan put his arm around his mother. "Hey Dakota. Sorry that we've been busy. Sucks about Isabella. Mama's been crying forever." He explained to her as Maria nodded, sobbing.  
  
"Come in, both of you. It might not be safe outside." She told them, as they walked into the house. Maria continued to sob as she walked over to Dakota.  
  
"My little Isabella! What maniac could have done this?!" Cried Maria, as the trio headed to the living room. Dan grabbed a box of tissues on his way as Dakota sat down with her mother, patting her on the back.  
  
"I don't know, Mama. It was a woman's voice. So, it's not Jeremiah. My mind has been so crazy, thinking about it all. I didn't get much sleep. Only a little bit while I was with John."   
  
"John Cena?" Maria asked, choking back her tears for a mere second. Dakota nodded.  
  
"Oh yeah! Isabella told us about him yesterday." Dan brought up, handing his mother another tissue as she bawled like a baby.  
  
"Oh, Daniel! Dakota! What if she's going to get killed?" Maria asked, as Dakota now saw that her mother was an even bigger wreck than her. She pulled herself together, keeping her tears in.  
  
"Mom, don't worry. The kidnapper called earlier today and said that I have to meet them at Trevi Rd. at ten tomorrow. At night. They told me not to bring anybody. I'll get her back."  
  
"Want me to come with you, Dakota?" Asked Dan, as he played with the lining of the couch pillow. Dakota shook her head.  
  
"They told me not to bring anybody. And I'm not going to bring a soul. If anybody is with me, both Isabella and I could die. And well..." Dakota looked over at her mother, and instantly Maria began to break down into even bigger tears. Both children consoled their mother with hugs. Maria squeezed onto Dan tightly, crying on his shoulder. He gasped for air as Dakota began to loosen Maria's grip for him. Dan took a deep breath as Maria cried and cried.  
  
"First Isabella is gone and now they want to kill you too! Why, God...Why?!" She shouted dramatically as Dan held his ears.   
  
Meanwhile, John Cena was warming up backstage of the arena he was at when he kept on thinking about Dakota and Isabella's kidnapping. He had an intense look on his face. Edge, also known as Adam Copeland was also in the locker room, getting ready for his match. Edge saw the intensity in John's face, and approached him. "Whoa, man! None of these rivalries are serious. It's not like you really hate Eddie Guerreo. He's actually a pretty nice guy." Edge said to him, as John looked up at the blonde man, who had a small smile on his face.  
  
"It's not about my match with Eddie. I'm not intense about that. It's just that Dakota..."  
  
"Wait. Who's Dakota?" Adam Copeland questioned.  
  
"This woman I met yesterday. We've only known each other for a day and I'm falling in love with her already. I don't know what it is. She's just so beautiful, inside and out."  
  
"Italian hottie?"  
  
"Yeah but, she's way more than that. She's smart and funny. Well anyways, she has a 5 year old daughter named Isabella."  
  
"She's married?!" Edge cut in once again. John gritted his teeth a tiny bit.  
  
"Let me finish! She has a 5 year old daughter named Isabella. And no, she is not married. Isabella's father left her once he found out that Dakota was pregnant. But, anyways...Isabella's been kidnapped. And I stayed with her last night and we got a call. It was from the kidnapper but, it was a woman's voice. So, it can't be Jeremiah. Jeremiah is Isabella's father." John explained, as Edge took in the news.  
  
"Wow. That's a mouthful. I'm sorry, man. That must suck ass. Well, I've got to get my match over with. Later!" Edge called out as he walked out of the locker room.  
  
"Later!" John Cena said, sitting back onto a steel chair. He took his water bottle out from his bag and was going to open the lid when he noticed a small piece of white paper attached to the bottle. He took it off, and read the fancy handwriting. The note read,  
  
"You want to get involved, son? Don't you dare. Or you shall die too." John gulped and folded the note. He placed it into his bag and took a drink of his water. It was all so much. This kidnapper knew that he was helping out Dakota through her rough time. So, the kidnapper had to be someone that knew who he was too.  
  
Author's Note2: Sorry it took so long! I got major writer's block and at first I thought this chapter was going to turn out like crap. I hope it didn't! Review! 


	7. Dropping Dead?

Author's Note: I don't own anything except for the original characters. So, if you haven't seen the name used in the WWE, I made it up. Don't forget to review and enjoy this chapter!  
  
The arena was filled with screaming fans as John Cena and Eddie Guerreo squared off in their match. John had just got Eddie into a headlock and Latino Heat was trying to elbow his way out. Eddie got out and shoved John to the ropes. When John came back, Eddie hit him with a dropkick and went for the pin. Cena quickly got out of the pin and the match continued on. For another seven minutes or so, the match went back and forth between Eddie and John. It was nearing the end when John was knocked down with a powerful shoulder block. He laid on the mat, forgetting about recovery because he had Dakota and Isabella's kidnapper in mind. Eddie got to the top rope and executed a beautiful frog splash on John Cena. He covered. 1...2...3! "Viva La Rasa!" hit the speakers as Eddie Guerreo began celebrating.  
  
Backstage, John Cena was walking to the locker room when Eddie Guerreo stopped him. "Cena!" Eddie yelled as he spun around.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What was that, esse? You weren't supposed to lose! Remember? We discussed it on the plane. You were supposed to get up while I was in the air and then give me the F-U. Something on your mind?" Latino Heat asked, his face scrunching up as John sighed and patted his shoulder.  
  
"I'm sorry, man. A lot's been happening. If Steph comes looking for me, tell her that I'm out because I've got to go visit somebody. I don't want her bitching at me like she did this morning." John turned around and began walking away as Eddie called after him.  
  
"Visit somebody? This morning? You visiting a nice little lady friend, esse? Does this chica have any friends? Hey! Cena! I'm talking to you!" Eddie shouted as John ignored him and walked into his locker room. He grabbed his bag and walked out of the arena. Walking over to his rental car, he saw a piece of paper stuck on the front window. He sprinted over and ripped it off the dashboard, almost stopping dead in his tracks. "9754 Trevi Rd. Tomorrow night at ten. Don't tell a soul. Or I'll shoot everybody you love." The note read, in the same fancy script that the previous note had. He shoved the note into his pocket and got into his car, driving off in frustration.  
  
Meanwhile, back at Dakota's house, she had just let her mother and brother out. Maria had finally stopped crying and Dakota was partially relieved because her mother had been wailing for about two hours. She waved bye to Dan as he and Maria got into the car and Maria drove back to her house. Dakota Bianchini shut the door, when the telephone rang. She dashed into the kitchen, and picked it up on its third ring. "Hello?"   
  
"Hello! I'm conducting a survey for Mail-Time Express..." The voice rambled on as Dakota slammed down the reciever.  
  
"Indagini stupid! (Stupid surveys!)" She said, furious because she thought it would be the kidnapper. Once again, the telephone rang. Dakota picked it up and placed it to her ear.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Buon pomeriggio, m'am. Sto vendendo gli abbonamenti per...(Good afternoon, m'am. I am selling the subscription for...)"  
  
"Venditori maledetti! (Cursed vendors!)" She screamed as she hung up the phone. Fed up with the phone calls, Dakota walked over to her fridge to get a drink. She also had this massive headache. As well as getting a drink of water, she opened her medicine cabinet and pulled out a bottle of painkillers. Opening the bottle, she shook out its contents and realized that she shook out the whole bottle. Dakota stood frozen in the kitchen, with her glass of water by her side and about fifteen painkillers in her hand. She weighed the decision in her mind, with the anger of Isabella's kidnapper in her mind, taking over her whole entire body. The thought took over her mind, as she slowly began to raise her hand that was holding the pills to her mouth. Opening her mouth, she threw the pills in and then took a drink of water, washing it all down. Then she shrugged it off as it was nothing when the telephone rang. She groaned, expecting it to be another person trying to sell her something. Picking it up, she answered with a groggy tone in her voice.   
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Dakota! Why sounding so tired? Are you getting all crazy because you don't have Isabella?" The female voice laughed, as Dakota stood frozen. After a moment, she finally spit out her words.  
  
"Ascolti! (Listen!) Why don't you just stop messing around and bring me my child? Do you have any idea what this is like?"  
  
"Sure, I do! And I like it! But, don't worry dear. You'll get your child soon. If you dare to show up alone tomorrow night. Ciao!" The woman said, hanging up before Dakota could say anything. Now steaming from that last call, Dakota contacted her phone company to track down the call. But, it couldn't be done because once again, the call was being made on a payphone. She hung up and walked around the house and wandered into Isabella's bedroom. Her bed was still unmade and the lamp was still in bits and pieces. Tears began to run down her face as she imagined what her daughter felt like when she was being taken away. Things began to get blurry as she blinked her eyes a couple of times, suddenly turning dizzy. Just as she was leaving the room, holding her head, the doorbell rang. She wobbled down the stairs, almost falling when she reached the door. Outside, John Cena could hear heavy footsteps inside and he wondered what was going on. Dakota opened the door and saw John standing there, looking worried. She was about to speak when all of a sudden, she froze and collapsed to the floor. Her body was limp and lifeless as John looked down to see her fallen at his feet. 


	8. The Hospital

Author's Note: I don't own anything. If I did, why would this be on the net? It'd be a book! Anyways...I know I haven't updated in a bit. Well, it may not be a bit to some people but, it's a bit for me. I usually update every two days or something. But, yeah. I ran dry of ideas for this one. But, I'm back. Sort of. Did I keep you guys hanging? *dances* YAY! *stops and sees the eyes staring at her* Oh, I didn't. That's right, you don't care about me! *cries but, stops when she sees the eyes again* Enough with the stares! Now, onto the story!  
  
"Dakota!" John Cena screamed, picking her up into his arms. Her body lay lifeless as he held her, tears producing in his eyes. He carried her into the house and laid her on the couch. Pulling out his cell phone, he quickly dialed a number and was soon yelling for an ambulance to come get her. Sure thing, an ambulance rushed over in ten minutes. John accompanied Dakota to the hospital, which she was quickly shipped off to the emergency room. John Cena sat in the waiting room, biting his nails. He pulled out his cell phone again and got a phone number from the desk. Dialing the numbers with nervous fingers, he began to shake. She could be dead. He couldn't believe it. After a few rings, a voice answered.  
  
  
  
"Hello?"   
  
"Hi. My name is John Cena. I'm with Dakota in the hospital right now."  
  
  
  
"Dakota's in the hospital?! This is her younger brother, Ryan. What happened?"  
  
"I don't know. They rushed her into the emergency room right now. I went to her house and she fell at my feet. I think she overdosed on something. Anyways, tell the rest of your family and come here as soon as possible."  
  
"Sì." Ryan answered, hanging up the phone. John didn't have to ask for any translations. He already knew what that meant. John Cena put the phone back into his pocket and sat back on his chair. He was a worried wreck. As he was fiddling with his thumbs in the waiting room, his cell phone rang again.   
  
"Hello?"  
  
"John Cena. So, she dropped dead?" The voice asked. It was the voice of the kidnapper again.  
  
"What? Who is this?" He asked, ignoring the kidnapper's question.   
  
"You'll find out tomorrow night."  
  
"You sent that note! What do you want? Just bring Isabella back!" He demanded, as the woman laughed.  
  
"It's not that easy. But, do you want to talk to the little runt? She's been pissing me off all day. All she does is cry."  
  
"I don't blame her! If I was being kidnapped too, I'd be crying. Now, let me talk to her." John said, stomping his foot on the ground. Isabella was handed the phone.  
  
"John! Is my Mommy all right?" She asked, as he could also hear the sobbing coming from the young girl.  
  
"To tell you the truth, I don't know Isabella. I hope she'll be fine. Where are you?"  
  
"I'm not allowed to tell. If I tell you, they'll kill me!" Isabella cried, as John tried to calm her down.  
  
"Ok, Isabella. Calm down. You'll be home soon. I hope your mom will be home soon too."  
  
"Give me that!" The woman's voice yelled, as she pushed Isabella away and grabbed the phone from her.  
  
"You can't catch me, Cena! I'm too good for you." were the last words the kidnapper told him before hanging up. He closed his phone in anger, but stood up as he saw Dakota's family hurrying into the waiting room. Sergio was in the lead, followed by Dan, Ryan and then Maria.  
  
"Cena! Is my daughter okay?" Sergio asked, coming face to face with the wrestler. John took a deep breath.  
  
"I don't know, sir. They haven't talked to me yet."  
  
"My God! How could this happen?!" Maria asked, with so much worry in her voice that everybody in the waiting room had stopped to stare. Ryan and Dan began to console their mother.  
  
"I hope the doctors can say something soon." Sergio muttered, taking a seat in the waiting room.  
  
Five minutes later, a doctor walked out. 


End file.
